


all we ever needed (was a little bit of each other)

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Series: Haikyuu!! Kink List [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hints of Sibling Incest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scent Marking, Scenting, kinda platonic, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiteru comes home to visit and Kei is feeling some nostalgia and heartache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all we ever needed (was a little bit of each other)

**Author's Note:**

> "Whoa, it's not smut! Everyone, it's not smut!"  
> yeah yeah, it was supposed to be, but alas, have a little angst with some fluff

Kei always manages to smell when Akiteru is near. Something he's learned to do since he was a kid and hanging out in the park with him. He always noticed those children who stood in the middle of park, eyes wide and nose scrunched up as they attempted to find their parents' scents out of all the other conflicting ones. Then comes the salty waterworks that makes it even harder, then the panic that makes the child incapable of making any type of rational decision.

He's seen it all and the thought always frightened him. He remembers unconsciously recording Akiteru's scent in his mind, describing it to himself every night before bed. He especially remembers Akiteru's sheepish laugh and content scent when Kei began asking to scent mark and cuddle more often.

"Seriously? Ahaha, of course Kei!"

Sometimes he wouldn't even have to ask and they'd just end up cuddled up on the couch together during a movie or Kei would crawl into Akiteru's bed in the middle of night when he still lived at home.

It happened so often that Akiteru started expecting him during the night and their mother knew to pass up Kei's room and head straight to Akiteru's.

The years that Kei and Akiteru barely spoke were especially hard because of this. No doubt Akiteru got used to Kei's scent as well. Kei was so angry, he wanted to demand that Akiteru tell him why he'd put himself through that pain, why he would allow it to change his scent so drastically. Gone were the days where Akiteru smelled of honey and spring time, and love.

Instead, he smelled like an impending rainstorm, chaotic and rough. He smelled like disappointment and _guilt_.

It made Kei angry and spiteful toward his brother in those long years.

However, Akiteru left for college soon and it didn't take long for Kei to realize just how much he missed his brother. The sporadic visits home weren't enough and Akiteru's room didn't smell like him at all anymore.

Still, he dealt with it, not quite ready to face Akiteru because of how he treated him. Akiteru must not have felt the same because recently, the visits have involved actual speaking and Akiteru trying to communicate and play around with Kei.

At some point, Akiteru smiled in the middle of his retelling of his team's volleyball matches and Kei couldn't hold back his own smile because...

"Niichan, you smell happy." _You sorta smell like honey._

Akiteru had paused and looked at Kei in surprise before flushing.

"Of course I'm happy Kei. I'm talking to you after all."

Kei stifled a gasp at that and felt his whole face warm up at the look of absolute adoration Akiteru made.

He remembers hurriedly excusing himself and hiding his face in a pillow for the rest of the day.

That's when he knew everything would be alright.

Despite all the change, he never forgot Akiteru's scent, which was how he knew his brother was paying them a surprise visit...and by the knock on the door.

He stood from his place on the couch, grimacing as his legs popped, and opened the door.

Akiteru's smiling face greeted him. How he could manage that at 7am was a mystery.

Kei frowned and turned to walk back to couch to continue the show he was watching.

"Why are you here so early?"

Akiteru whined and came into the house, closing the door and kicking off his shoes.

"Kei, you could at least greet me properly!"

Kei rolled his eyes and hid his smile because in all honesty, he was happy to see him.

He hummed and watched Akiteru walk into the dining area, dropping takeout food bags on the table, all his movements so fluid and easy.

He tilted his head over the back of the couch to watch his brother walk down the hall and toss a small bag into his room.

"Where's ma?"

Kei rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses.

"Hanging out with her friends maybe. What they're doing this early though, I have no idea."

Akiteru sighed and collapsed on the couch next to Kei, smacking his lips before turning and smiling at his younger brother.

"What have you been up to?"

"School. Volleyball." Kei shrugged because it was true. Nothing special.

Akiteru hummed and just looked so comfortable sitting there that it was fighting everything in Kei to not curl up on his lap like he did when he was younger. A war was being fought inside of him.

"What about you Niichan?"

Akiteru launched into several connected stories about his team and how they practiced and their improvements. By the end of it, Kei was smiling and rubbing at his neck, his scent suddenly stronger in the room.

He's sure Akiteru noticed, his nose is as good as Kei's, but he doesn't say anything and for that Kei is grateful.

He does, however, grin mischievously and pat the small area of couch between them.

"I almost forgot about the food. It's Thai, interested?"

"Not if you don't have cake in there."

Akiteru laughs and gets up to grab the bags.

"I stopped by the bakery just for you Kei."

Kei flushes and wow he must be having some pre-heat symptoms because the whole area around him is drenched in his scent.

Akiteru, once again, doesn't mention it as they sit down to eat. Kei silently rejoices in the fact that Akiteru still remembers how he likes his cake and it's the first thing he eats.

When they're finished Kei is full and content and his eyes are drifting close drowsily.

Akiteru chuckles and Kei swears he takes a picture so he turns to him and frowns.

"Why?"

"Because you're cute."

Kei grumbles as his cheeks flush and he stares at his brother long enough to see that look again, the one that makes Kei feel like he's all that matters in this world.

He suddenly feels cold and the food in his stomach is just a burden now.

He stands abruptly.

"I think I'll study."

"Wha-"

Without waiting for Akiteru's reply, Kei almost runs to his room, closing the door and collapsing on his bed.

He stuffs his face in his pillow and groans.

He still feels so odd with Akiteru being so nice to him, how does he deserve it...

He rolls onto his side and pushes his glasses off, staring at the wall.

He can smell Akiteru's displeasure from here and it makes him upset. It's his fault though, not being able to deal with Akiteru's overwhelming happiness and even more overwhelming scent. It's driving him crazy.

He sighs and contemplates going back in there to apologize but by the time he's made up his mind, he hears the front door open and his ma's voice, happiness riding on every word as she greets her oldest son. Exactly like Kei should have done, but didn't.

He closes his eyes to block out their conversation and ends up falling asleep.

\----

It must be hours before he wakes up. There sun isn't coming through his window as strong, though he's sure it can be no later than two. He stretches and yawns, fumbling for his glasses.

"How could you fall asleep right after eating, what a baby."

Kei lets out a small yelp as he sees Akiteru in the doorway, arms crossed.

Kei groans and flops back onto the bed.

"I ate a lot."

Akiteru's scent is a foreign yet welcome factor in his room and Kei can feel his eyes drooping again as it gets stronger the longer Akiteru is there.

Akiteru laughs at the action and closes Kei's door behind him, except he's still in the room.

Kei frowns.

"What?"

Akiteru stares at him, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I was just remembering how my scent always relaxed you and helped you to sleep."

Kei worries his lip with his teeth and shrugs, turning on his side away from Akiteru.

"So?"

Akiteru chuckles and sits on the edge of Kei's bed.

"I've missed you Kei."

Kei knows he's not talking about in general. He knows Akiteru misses when he used to crawl into his bed to sleep at night, and sit on his lap during movies, and build forts with him so they could nap on pillows.

But Akiteru's scent has never fully really went back to that old, sweet smell of honey and Kei knows it's because of him.

He still feels terrible.

Akiteru sighs.

"I can feel the 'I suck' vibes coming off you in waves Kei, cut it out. It doesn't do much for your scent."

Kei hides under his blanket, the material messing up his hair and skewing his glasses.

They sit in silence for a long time before Kei clears his throat.

"Niichan...what do I smell like to you?"

"Hmm, sharp, like freshly cut grass. But at the same time, sweet, like dough. Sometimes you smell like the sun. I don't know. It's always changing but I always know it's you."

Kei covered his face with his hands underneath the blanket and hoped Akiteru took the hint and walked away, gave him some time to process this.

He didn't, of course, and instead ended up engaging in a brief tug-a-war with the blanket but Kei abruptly let go, watching his brother jerk back to prevent himself from falling to the floor.

Kei bit his lip and stared at Akiteru, his mind racing.

"What do you want?"

Akiteru didn't look put off in the least bit and instead flashed a small smile.

"I don't want to forget your scent while I'm away."

Kei turned away, the information too much.

Akiteru was content just sitting in his room and dealing with Kei...all because he wanted to remember his scent.

Kei felt his throat get tight and he knew Akiteru could smell on the oncoming tears when he smiled.

"Come here?"

Kei nodded swiftly and pushed away the embarrassment and skepticism as he crawled into his brother's lap. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Akiteru's neck, inhaled his scent deeply and wrapped his hands together in his lap.

Akiteru chuckled and pressed a kiss to Kei's head, one hand wrapped around his waist to keep him from falling and the other resting on the side of his neck. It was something Kei was used to, the warm pressure pushing his scent into the open air.

They were scent marking.

Something they hadn't done in so long that Kei almost didn't know if he was doing it right.

The content rumbling in Akiteru's chest told him otherwise and he felt himself getting dizzy with Akiteru's scent so concentrated around him.

He paused to take a breath of fresh air when Akiteru sighed and dipped his head to fit at Kei's neck, a pleased hum escaping him.

"Niichan..."

Akiteru ran his fingers through his hair and moved back to press a kiss to Kei's forehead. He ran his fingers along Kei's face, tracing over his drooping eyelids, cheeks, and lips before finally smiling.

"Look at you..."

Kei blinked his eyes to rid of himself of the haze over his mind but he short circuits when Akiteru places a chaste, short kiss on his lips.

He unconsciously chases after Akiteru's lips for a another one and can't find it in himself to be embarrassed.

Akiteru just grins and pulls Kei close to him, placing kiss after kiss on the crown of his head and in his hair and on the tips of his ears-

Kei is all over the place, his body is heavy like it's being dragged through the deepest part of the ocean and his mind is lagging too.

He pants and the only thing he can smell is Akiteru Akiteru _Akiteru_.

He whines and Akiteru shushes him while dragging him to lie down against the blankets, his face still tucked into Akiteru's neck.

He wants to speak but his lips won't open and his tongue is thick and cottony in his mouth.

Akiteru shushes him again and that's how he falls asleep, wrapped in Akiteru's comforting scent and arms.

\---

He wakes up and he's almost 99% sure Akiteru has gone back to school. He feels a lump rise in his throat and blinks his eyes hurriedly as he checks his phone. He sees a message and his finger shakes as it taps on the icon.

**_Niichan: see u soon Kei :3_ **

There's an image attachment of Kei's drowsy face after eating. 

Kei snorts out a laugh and sniffles as he drops his phone on the bedside table and turns his head into the pillow.

He inhales deeply and smiles.

It smells like honey.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes! kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
